Kostur Lodu
Kostur Lodu (ang. Staff of Ice) – Cudowna Broń występująca na mapie Origins. Kostur Lodu strzela podmuchami lodu, podobnymi do tych wytwarzanych przez Krzyk Zimy, które spowalniają i po chwili zamrażają zombie. Po ulepszeniu kostura, broń otrzymuje nazwę Strzała Ulla. Działa ona na tej samej zasadzie z wyjątkiem zwiększonego zasięgu, większego podmuchu lodu i kilku dodatkowych możliwości. Gracz może naładować kostur, przytrzymując przycisk strzału, aby wywołać zamieć śnieżną, która przyciąga, zamraża i zabija pobliskie zombie. Oprócz tego kostur otrzymuje dodatek Wigor Sekhmeta. Użycie go powoduje obrócenie przez postać kostura i możliwość skorzystania z jego drugiego zakończenia. Pozwala ono na natychmiastową reanimację graczy przy bezpośrednim trafieniu "wigorem". Ulepszony kostur pozwala także na atakowanie nim wręcz. Broń ta pozwala zabić zombie jednym uderzeniem do 16. rundy. Zdobycie One Inch Punch powoduje jednak zastąpienie ataku kosturem mocniejszym atakiem One Inch Punch. Nie dotyczy to wersji Black Ops III, gdzie atak kosturem zadaje wtedy takie same obrażenia jak atak One Inch Punch. Budowa W celu zbudowania kostura gracz musi najpierw zebrać trzy jego części. Każdą z nich można wykopać ze stert piasku i kości przy pomocy łopaty, podczas opadów śniegu. Mimo to każdą z nich można wykopać tylko na określonym obszarze. Pierwszą na terenie generatorów 1, 2 i 3, drugą na terenie Ziemi Niczyjej, a trzecią na terenie kościoła. lczesc1.png|Część znaleziona na terenie generatorów 1, 2 i 3 lczesc2.png|Część znaleziona na terenie Ziemi Niczyjej lczesc3.png|Część znaleziona na terenie kościoła Do zbudowania kostura, gracz potrzebuje kryształu lodu. W celu jego zdobycia, należy znaleźć Gramofon i niebieską płytę z nagraniem. Gramofon znajduje się zawsze w miejscu wykopalisk. Płyta natomiast może pojawić się w trzech miejscach: *na stole, naprzeciwko wejścia do Stacji Czołgu; *na półce, obok skrzynki losującej w Stacji Czołgu; *na półce, obok drugiego wyjścia ze Stacji Czołgu. lplyta1.png|Płyta na stole lplyta2.png|Płyta na półce obok skrzynki losującej lplyta3.png|Płyta na półce obok drugiego wyjścia Gdy gracz jest w posiadaniu gramofonu i płyty, musi udać się do The Crazy Place poprzez tunel lodu. Znajduje się on przy generatorze 6. Gracz musi położyć gramofon na znajdującym się na końcu tunelu stole, aby zbudować portal, przez który należy przejść. Naprzeciwko gracza powinien znajdować się piedestał lodu, gdzie leży kryształ lodu. Po jego zebraniu nie zostaje nic innego jak wrócić do realnego świata. ltunel.png|Wejście do tunelu lodu lkrysztal.png|Kryształ lodu Kostury można budować tylko w głównej komnacie, znajdującej się pod miejscem wykopalisk. Aby się tam dostać gracz potrzebuje czarnej płyty z nagraniem. Można ją znaleźć w trzech miejscach: *na skrzynce w pobliżu MP40, przy wejściu do miejsca wykopalisk; *przy innej skrzynce, przy drugim wejściu do miejsca wykopalisk; *na taczce obok Pack-a-Puncha. Po zdobyciu płyty gracz musi położyć gramofon na stole znajdującym się w miejscu wykopalisk. Spowoduje to pojawienie się schodów prowadzących do Głównej Komnaty, na której dnie znajdują się statywy. Gracz posiadający kryształ lodu może zbudować kostur na niebieskim statywie. kplyta1.png|Płyta przy jednym z wejść do miejsca wykopalisk kplyta2.png|Płyta przy drugim z wejść do miejsca wykopalisk kplyta3.png|Płyta na taczce komnata.png|Główna Komnata Strzała Ulla Gdy gracz jest w posiadaniu Kostura Lodu, musi udać się do The Crazy Place i rozwiązać tam zagadkę. Nad portalem znajduje się 6 kamieni, na których widnieją symbole. W pobliżu portalu stoi kolumna, na której widnieje jeszcze inny symbol. Zadaniem gracza jest rozszyfrowanie symboli i strzelenie przy pomocy Kostura Lodu do wszystkich kamieni nad portalem, w kolejności wyznaczonej przez symbol na kolumnie. W przypadku symboli na kamieniach szyfr zaczynamy czytać od prawej strony. Każda kolumna odpowiada kolejnym potęgom liczby 4. Pierwsza – 40, druga – 41, trzecia – 42 itd. Aby wyliczyć wynik jednej kolumny, wynik potęgowania należy pomnożyć przez liczbę kresek. Pojedynczy trójkąt oznacza 0. Po wyliczeniu wszystkich kolumn, należy dodać ich wyniki, aby otrzymać zaszyfrowaną liczbę. Symbol na kolumnie wylicza się tym samym sposobem, jednak zamiast potęg liczby 4, należy użyć potęg liczby 3 i mnożyć je przez liczbę kropek (kółko oznacza 0). Na poniższych obrazkach przedstawiono sposoby rozwiązania obu szyfrów na przykładzie liczby 11 oraz rozwiązania pozostałych symboli. Prawidłowe rozwiązanie zagadki zasygnalizuje charakterystyczny dźwięk oraz komentarz Samanthy. lsymbole.png|Symbole w The Crazy Place origins_szyfr_4.png|Rozwiązanie szyfru na kamieniach origins_szyfr_3.png|Rozwiązanie szyfru na kolumnie Następnym zadaniem gracza jest powrót do realnego świata i rozwiązanie kolejnej zagadki. Przy pomocy Kostura Lodu, musi on zamrozić trzy nagrobki i rozbić je przy pomocy innej broni. Nagrobki można znaleźć: *po prawej stronie MP40 (KN-44 w Black Ops III) w pobliżu generatora 4., *na wzniesieniu miejsca wykopalisk od strony generatora 4., *na niewielkim wzgórzu za Stacją Czołgu. Po ukończeniu zadania gracz ponownie usłyszy charakterystyczny dźwięk i komentarz Samanthy. lnagrobek1.png|Nagrobek przy generatorze 4. lnagrobek2.png|Nagrobek na wzniesieniu miejsca wykopalisk lnagrobek3.png|Nagrobek za Stacją Czołgu Gracz musi wrócić do Głównej Komnaty, gdzie nad ziemią unosi się pięć pierścieni. Na czterech z nich znajdują się lampki w różnych kolorach. Zadaniem gracza jest obrócenie tych pierścieni tak, aby wszystkie wspomniane lampki były koloru niebieskiego. Służą do tego znajdujące się dookoła komnaty dźwignie. Gdy pierścienie zostaną prawidłowo ustawione, gracz musi strzelić Kosturem Lodu w znajdującą się pod nimi niebieską kulę. Spowoduje to wysłanie jej do The Crazy Place. kpierscienie.png|Pierścienie w Głównej Komnacie W ostatnim kroku należy wrócić do The Crazy Place i odstawić kostur na piedestał, na którym znajdował się kryształ lodu. Następnie gracz musi zabić określoną liczbę zombie, aby naładować kostur ich duszami. Ukończenie kroku zasygnalizuje komentarz Samanthy. Po wszystkim gracz może podnieść Strzałę Ulla. Osiągnięcia i trofea Zagubiona dziewczynka|W Origins, uwolnij Samantę.|Srebrne|75}} Ciekawostki *Jest ulubionym kosturem Nikołaja. *Jest to druga broń, która zamraża zombie. Pierwszą jest Krzyk Zimy. **Jest to natomiast trzeci sposób na zamrożenie zombie. Pierwszym jest użycie Krzyku Zimy, a drugim zaprowadzenie zombie do wody na mapie Call of the Dead. Kategoria:Broń do walki wręcz w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Przedmioty do budowania w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Broń do walki wręcz w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Przedmioty do budowania w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III